I Will Always Be Here For You Zim
by TempestJewel
Summary: Keef has noticed that Zim has been down and tired lately and decides to do something about it. He decides to make her feel loved again and decides he is going to be the one to do so. KeefXFemSmallZIm first ever lemon eh... Oh and Keef is a creep no suprises there.


**I Will Always Be Here for You Zim**

 **Author's Note: Hi everyone! TempestJewel with another one-shot! This time one of my favorite Pairings! Of course all of them I write are my favorites but this is the first of this pairing I am writing. That's right a fem!ZimX Keef story! Yay! This takes place when our favorite crew is in hi-skool! Zim has been abandoned by the empire and left with only the tech she had with her on earth minus her PAK. This is my first ever lemon so let me know what you think! But try and catch the overall message of the story I don't intend the lemon to be the focal point!**

 **Warning's Smut, allusions excessive bullying, Keef being… Keefish.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **Keef's P.O.V.**

"It's going to be a great day today!" I say waking up in my bed. I jump out of it ready to face the day. I shower, shave, and change into my clothes not once losing the smile on my face. I begin skipping down the hall catching my reflection in the mirror. I see my reflection smile just as I do. My Red hair is spiked up slightly and leans to the left giving me a slight punk look, the black t-shirt hugs my abs and my shoulders nicely, they easily go with the black pants I am wearing. I remember when I started wearing black I didn't think I would like it as it was such a downer color, only good for making my green eyes stand out but then… she complimented me.

I sigh dreamily at the thought of my best friend Zim. She is so amazing. I don't know how I ever deserved her. She had simply told me I looked good before walking away. We haven't spoken in a while but that's okay! She must be really busy with being sick and all.

I frown almost sadly those thoughts putting a damper on my happiness. Zim isn't well at all. Ever since her guardians took the backpack breathy machine away from her she gets so tired so easily.

I remember it like it was yesterday, her walking into school her head hung uncharacteristically low. You could just feel pain ooze off of her and I wanted to so badly to comfort her but Dib beat me to it by challenging her to one of their fake fights and I felt happy Dib had something he could share with Zim even if it looks so violent.

Though they haven't even been doing that recently I heard that Zim no longer wanted to play with Dib as it tired her too easily. He strangely just left her alone after that never even looked her way I think he was hurt but I am not sure he is crazy after all. Well that's mean, I mean Zim is an alien but that doesn't matter she is still the most wonderful thing in the universe!

"That's it! I will bring her a present today! She has been so sad lately it will be certain to cheer her up!" I say happily, man Zim is going to be so happy maybe she will compliment me again. My best friend is the best!

I go into the kitchen passing my mother who is passed out on the couch she probably overdosed again, I put a blanket on her and clean up the various needles lying around so she will be happier without a mess to clean when she wakes up.

When I finish I go back to my original idea I check the kitchen and begin making Zim a cupcake and not just any cupcake a giant one, the kind of cupcake you give people on their birthdays and they already have a cake. I know Zim loves sweets "I wonder if that's why she is so small?" I giggle at the thought she ate too many sweets instead of veggies and she stayed short because of it.

Of course I must admit she grew a little maybe a few inches she at least his halfway up my thigh in height now. I know she tries to hide it but everyone's height bothers her I think it was important to her family or something because I know she gets nervous or angry when people talk about how small she is.

I want to get mad and sometimes wish I could so I could stop their hurtful words. But all I can do is try to make my best friend feel better. This is very difficult to do since she always hides outside of class and is gone before I can get to her. It's been over a year since I last got to talk to her.

I replace my frown with another smile as I finish her cupcake and I make it very pretty, of course it can't compare to my best friend but really, let's be honest; what could?

I start whistling a happy tune as I make my way out of the house grabbing my backpack set by dad's urn I wave to him. "See you later dad!" I say cheerily headed out the door and I have to resist the need to skip to school.

When I make it I walk past all the students and they don't even look my way as I am still reject class but, that's okay I don't need their attention. I do keep my eyes open and alert though, mostly toward the ground. Today will be the day, I decide, I will talk to Zim today and I won't leave her alone till she smiles again!

I put my hand to my heart in a silent promise to myself and as the bell rings I rush to class eager to see her face.

When I arrive I see she is sitting her chair as always, ready to take notes I smile broadly at her and begin my approach when the teacher comes in and orders us all to sit down.

My smile twitches but that's all as I take my seat; it's adjacent to Zim's on the left we can't talk but I often spend entire class periods watching her.

Today I can tell I won't see much as she is sitting with her back straight and she looks ready to bolt. Someone must have said something really mean to her... I want to know who... not that I could do anything of course, besides maybe asking them nicely to stop and maybe they would throw me in a dumpster or something. I then nod yes that's a good idea if I make them hurt me instead they would leave my bestest buddy alone and I could watch her be at least a little happy in class.

I smile thinking of days when Zim is almost happy or when she has a song in her head. Her little legs will swing off her chair, since she can't reach the ground, her head will bob and it the third most beautiful sight I can imagine.

The second most beautiful sight I imagine is Zim truly happy a true smile on her lips as she gazes at me with joy in her eyes.

My train of thought then leads me to the most beautiful fantasy of all and as I gaze at Zim's wary form I begin piecing together instead my perfect reality. Where Zim is always happy and never loses her smile, where I am at her side and she wants me there. Our nights spent caught up in each other; nights full of kisses 'I love you's' and passion, her body under my own screaming my name as I show her the depths of my love for her. Her small tiny body in ecstasy from the worship I would bestow upon her and then-

My fantasy if cut off by someone throwing a book at my head. I look around and notice everyone is looking at me.

"Keef if you have time to daydream you have time to work what's the answer to problem 7?"

I look to my book confused still dazed and highly aroused from my daydream I hope I don't have to stand or everyone is going to see and I almost curse my choice of pants.

I look to the problem and sigh in relief it's one of the problems form our homework assignment and I memorized it already.

"X+ the sum of the squares divided by n" I say cheerfully as the teacher growls at me before returning to lecture. I turn back to continue my Zim watching when my eyes widen in shock.

Zim is looking at me… at me! I wonder if she was impressed that I answered the question. I smile brightly at her and wave and she quickly looks away. Aww she is shy… from the angle I am in I can clearly see a small blue blush dust her cheeks and it reminds me of my self-caused problem. I try to think of sad things to make it go away but they won't come and I hate how it is almost physically impossible for me to be sad. I would hate it if I could but oh well I must be really luck y to be happy and almost happy all the time!

Since it is obvious I am not getting rid of it anytime soon I decide to go back to watching my most favouritious bestest buddy in the whole wide world and I see that she actually looks a little brighter if the slight sway to her little legs is any indication.

I sigh dreamily as I watch her. She is so perfect so wonderful and I have the privilege of being her best friend. I am so lucky. And I even got to help her feel a little bit better I am so glad I am slowly paying off the debt of joy that I have incurred from her.

For maybe the thousandth time I examine my best friend. Her hair or wig whatever she wants it to be is longer than when we were children the delicate black locks flow down her small back stopping about midway through to her back. She has her bangs French braided across the flow and it truly is pretty. Though I have seen her once or twice without it on and I must say she is still perfect then. Her cute antennae things must hate being squished. I wish she could walk around without the disguise then I bet she would be really happy.

Her clothes have changed though, right now she is wearing a dark purple shirt with Twilight Sparkle on it and a skirt that goes down to her knees the rest of her legs covered by the same tights she always wore when we were kids. I bet she feels really sad she has to wear kid clothes but I think they are adorable on her and I would gladly buy her all the cute things she would ever want to wear.

I examine her flawless green skin and am glad it is free of any darker spots like when she gets bruises. She must be really clumsy to get them as often as she does; I have never seen her fall though, must be when I can't see her. Whenever I get to watch her move it is with the grace of a cat. I even cut gym sometimes to watch her. Since she has to wear the uniform I get to see so much more of her skin and even her running.

I sigh again as I think of her gym performance. She must make really high A's in it because even though she gets tired a lot easier and passes out every now and then she doesn't cut her performance. She passes gymnastics with flying colors and grass drills with the precision of a hardened soldier. She sometimes talks like one too. Her body moves in so many interesting ways I am surprised no one has noticed how different- no not different how much better she is than everyone else.

She has quietened down over the years though; no longer does she shout her superiority to the world almost as if she no longer believes it. I hope that isn't the case as she should believe it and if I could I would tell her every day for the rest of our lives. She is an angel sent from above and I will be damned to hell before I let her believe otherwise… now just to tell her how I feel.

I glance down to my box with the cupcake. It will be the start. Today I will never leave her alone again but I have to be better about it more… in charge. Last time we spent so much time together I involved other people and she got mad. She must want our friendship exclusive because when I threw that surprise party for her she got so mad, this time I won't let that happen if she just wants the two of us then that is exactly what will be.

Of course I can't forget her robot dog she loves it so much I will let it be a part of our group too. It walks her to school every day after all. Since she got sick she must really like it a lot more.

I start looking at Zim more contemplating these new thoughts. Zim used to be powerful when she was healthy but after her family took away that backpack thing she got weaker she tries to hide it but I can tell it has all but broken her. I feel a new twinge in my gut that makes me want to… hurt them…

I frown rubbing my stomach unsure if this strange sensation is a good thing… I shouldn't want to hurt people for no reason… well they hurt Zim… I have to think logically about this if Zim can no longer protect herself then I have to. That must be it as her best friend it is now my job to keep her safe. Why didn't I think of this before? Oh well it can't be helped I just have to do better from now on!

I smile brightly returning my gaze to my best friend's back and the straight face she has on that which shows neither happiness nor despair, I vow to you this day Zim this will be the last time you make this face.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I feel shivers up my spine and I turn to see Keef watching me. This is by far not the most unusual thing even since more often than not he can be found doing so but, this gaze is different the smile is different and it worries me.

I am frightened of him, ever since the incident as children I am certain he hates me. He is the most confusing person on this planet, I say cruel words, I hit and threw him out yet he just smiles that smile and it is disturbing.

What disturbs me most is he still calls me his best friend. I have spent over a year successfully avoiding him yet he still smiles at me. Sometimes I feel warm inside from his gazes they even sometimes make my face change color. It all frightens and confuses me.

I don't feel any of that from him, his smiles feel genuinely warm but, then again so did my Tallest. I straighten my posture and look straight forward as I lose my self in my thoughts of them and how they abandoned me and humiliated me. They couldn't just execute me they had to make me the laughing stock of the empire and leave me helpless here. My only allies being Gir and my Sassy computer. I start to feel sick my squiggly-spooch twisting into knots; I raise my hand to get the teachers attention.

"What do you want Zim?" the teacher growls at me and I have to work not to flinch, curse my weak pathetic self.

"Ms. Blithe may I go to the restroom I am going to be sick." I say truthfully and she waves me out probably not wanting to call a crew to clean up. I rush out hearing another chair scrape the floor and the teacher begin to question something but I don't hear any of it because I am rushing to the female-worm's restroom.

I make it just inside the door when the bile rises in my throat and I jump onto a sink since they are marginally cleaner than the school toilets and begin retching. I suddenly feel hands rubbing my back and holding the hair of my wig away from my face and I wonder who it is. As I cough and I can vaguely hear comforting words in a soothing baritone voice.

"It's – Zim- right- with you." I hear as I continue my sickness and I feel tears well in my eyes and spill causing my contacts to move and I begin to panic. Whoever this person is they are going to see me!

My squiggly-spooch eventually calms itself and I try to breathe deeply to regain the missing air from my system. I notice that the person rubbing my back is also supporting my weight from when I had to jump to reach the sink. I feel another bout of disgust rise in me at my short stature; I truly must be hideous to my people.

"Shhh Zim it's okay… no need to cry" the voice tells me wiping tears away from my closed eyes which have let tears through this person has turned me to face them and is gently wiping my face of the disgusting vomit.

I recognize that voice… my eyes snap open forgetting my contact issue and my vision is invaded by the image of Keef. My breathe hitches and I feel fear well up in me. Is the chance he has been waiting for? For me to be alone and vulnerable? Is he going to hurt me? Kill me?

I start trembling in his hold and he looks at me wide eyed his green eyes focused entirely on me he raises his hand not holding me and I get ready for a blow. I close my eyes and feel a twinge of pain as my contact rubs wrongly against my eye.

Instead of a blow I am met with gentle strokes on my cheek. "Zim are you alright do you still feel sick? We can go to the nurse's office if you want."

I feel terror rise in me at the thought of seeing that earth nurse she would expose me! I fist my hands into Keef shirt shaking my head furiously.

"No please… don't take Zim there. I will be good I promise please don't take me there. Please…" I say pathetically and I feel Keef freeze above me and I am certain I have displeased him or have made him suspicious of me.

"Oh that's right I am sorry Zim you must be scared of hospital settings how inconsiderate of me. What kind of best friend am I?" Keef says laughing picking me up. I squirm trying to get out of his hold.

"Keef where are you taking Zim?" I try to keep the trepidation out of my voice but this is the human I have wronged most in the world and I can't defend myself from him in my current condition. I quickly fix my contacts in case I have to try and run from him I could look normal.

He must sense some of my discomfort, though I can tell he doesn't think it's because of him since he places me on his hip like one would a child and begins stroking my hair.

"We can go to my house so you can feel better! You need a place to rest and since you don't want me around your house, mine is the only choice left!"

I look up at him wondering if he is serious and all I see is care and concern in his eyes as he opens the door to leave the girls restroom. I get no more time to examine him as we are beset by a bunch of people laughing at us.

I look around wide eyed glad I fixed my contacts at the amount of people in the hallway, class must have let out, and every one of them is looking right at us. I feel my face heat up while Keef just smiles and waves at them all continuing on his way. I am so embarrassed I bury my face into his chest.

"Is that Zim and Keef?" "Wow what a pair of freaks." "I knew she was a whore but the girl's bathroom really?" "EEEEWWWW" "Wow someone that short and ugly could only get in with Keef." "They are so weird."

With each hurtful word I feel like crying and I curse the fact my PAK is gone since it allowed me to suppress my emotions. Now they are all just out there to be seen by everyone.

Keef simply pulls me closer and whispers to me soothingly. "Don't worry they are just jealous they can't have best friends like us. Their words don't mean anything."

I don't know why but, I am comforted by this. I lay my head more comfortably on his chest and I know I should feel degraded by being held in such a way. I was proud Irken elite but, no more so I guess such poses should no longer phase me. Keef uses his arm to cradle the back of my head and he presses his lips to my forehead and I open my eyes wide again looking up at him my skin going teal. In all my research of human friendships kissing was not an acceptable contact, and I am certain that was a kiss even though it was my first time experiencing one.

"Keef?" I question as he stops to stare at me in what appears awe and I am certain I haven't done anything to warrant such a star struck look.

He shakes himself from whatever has stopped him and walks over to a brick wall one of the halfway built ones that prevent minor landsides that separate the road and sidewalk from the common areas. He sets me on it and for a second I think he going to leave me here, I don't know why that thought bothers me that would be a good thing wouldn't it? He can't hurt me if he is gone.

He doesn't leave me though he just smiles and hands me a box. "It was nothing Zim I just forgot to give this to you! I made it for you this morning so you could be happy!"

I take the box with a little wariness I remember what happened last time I exchanged gifts with Keef is this his form of revenge? I carefully undo the tastefully picked and tied purple ribbon and as it falls away Keef catches it and begins braiding my wig with it. I blush slightly as I open the box, the small action melting my fears.

I gasp at what is in the box and my mouth begins watering. Inside is the most beautiful cupcake I have ever seen it is a large what I assume to be confetti flavored cup cake with beautiful pastel colored frosting the is pinks and yellows forming a rose.

"You made this for me?" I say eyeing the cupcake like a starved Blorchin eyeing prey.

"Yep I knew you liked sweets! I work as a baker on weekends so it was no trouble! Try it!" he says eyes full of excitement that I even acknowledged his gift and skill. I feel a warmth spread across my cheeks and a fire kindle in my squiggly-spooch as I look away from him and back to the cup cake. Since it is so large I must use the little fork provided to eat it. I poke it into the cupcake dreading hurting its beauty but once I get a piece and raise it to my lips can I smell it and the smell makes me shiver in pleasure never have I smelled a sweet so pleasant. I put the fork in my mouth and I think I will die of Ariatic bliss right there.

"This is amazing! I have never had sweets this good!" I say wide-eyed at Keef he must be some sort of sweet god or something.

Maybe… maybe Keef isn't so bad… maybe he genuinely doesn't want to hurt me… the way he looks at me… maybe it isn't an act. As I start piecing together the oddity that is Keef I come to an even greater revelation. He doesn't hate me, and if he doesn't hate me then that must mean…

I start as his arm wraps around me interrupting my thoughts I look up into his eyes which are as green as Vortian cut Be3Al2(SiO3)6.

"Something wrong Zim? Is the cake not good? You kinda spaced out a minute there" He says concern in his voice and I realize how unfair I have been to him. The only thing that has been willing to associate with me since my banishment and I have been so cruel to him. I want to make it up somehow… I look to the cupcake in my lap and take a fork full not speaking and just holding it out to him silently.

His eyes widen and I can see he understands the gesture or at least partly. On Irk it is customary to share your snacks with those you cherish to prove your dedication to them.

His eyes lower to a half lidded stance as he takes the bite his eyes never leaving mine.

"Thank you Zim." He says in a low voice that for some strange reason sends more shivers down my spine and my face changes color again.

"Y- You're welcome" I stutter out and pointedly look away eating my cake. I wonder how much of this interaction I can take.

 **Keef's P.O.V.**

I can't take it anymore! The looks she is giving me is driving me mad! It's hard enough that I held her in my arms to this point but her sharing her cake with me, those, blushes that way she had buried her face in my chest to escape those who ridiculed us. I want to push her into a wall and ravish her.

She is just too wonderful even though she hasn't talked to me in a year it is like she is trying to make up for it. I see it in her gaze she regrets not approaching me sooner and though I am happy she is acknowledging me it just sets my flame for more higher.

My best friend is so amazing I want to hold her forever, and as I watch her eat the cake I made for her I begin to think my dreams are possible…

You know I haven't rewarded her for sharing her cake she is being so nice and here I am just being rude. I turn toward her and wrap one of my arms around her and she squeaks in surprise as I use the other to put her in my lap. Oh this feels nice she belongs here. I reach up and begin running my finger through her wig carefully finding her antennae and stroking them this jumpstarts the tiny girl in my lap and she squirms trying to get out of my hold. I wonder if I am coming on too strong? Nah she is probably startled I know about them.

"I know Zim and it's okay, I don't mind in fact I think it makes you more beautiful."

"Keef please-" I hear her try to say but she is cut off by a purr that begins deep in her chest and oh that is amazing I didn't even think it was possible. I smile brightly as her lovely cheeks turn an attractive shade of teal I continue the movement with my one hand but use my other to scoop up a little of the forgotten cupcake and offer it to her. Her eyes begin glazing over and I can see it even behind the contacts that she is getting excited. She gently parts her lips and I so wish to kiss her and taste her but I remember patience and settle for slipping the fork in when her lips lose around it I pull back as she eats the offered piece.

Her eyes slip fully closed and a moan passes her lips from the combined Stimulation to her antennae and the cake, I swear I could take her here and now but I realize I am still outside and she is not mine to take… a situation I will remedy immediately.

"Zim…" I whisper huskily into her hair knowing my breathe will still brush her Antennae and she shivers almost rocks against my body as I feed her slices of cake. I feel a slight shift under the wig and the antennae in my fingers twitch and I know she can hear me is focused entirely on my words as I overwhelm the rest of her senses.

"You like me right?" I whisper in the same tone and slightly squeeze her antennae to cause an extra amount of stimulation for her and she nods eagerly a small whine escaping her throat.

It's working, I ignore the tightness in my pants as I continue to talk to her I can wait after all I have been waiting years for this.

"You want me to stay with you right? Like this? I can make you feel better I swear... so much better." Trembles rack her body as raise my hips lightly so she can feel exactly what she has done to me. If it is even possible she has become more beautiful. I imagined this so many times but even that cannot compare to this. This moment.

"I will always be here for you Zim, you are my best friend… let me take care of you." I feel her move on me, trying to put a little distance between us I can tell she is trying to think and that won't do at all right now; I quickly but carefully pull one of her antennae through the wig and lick across its stalk, this makes her scream her hips bucking down on mine in what I guess to be pure instinct, and I love it.

I growl possessively at her. "You want that don't you Zim?" she nods her eyes shut tight and her body practically begging for me, but no I want to hear her say it. I move the cake and hoist her up where her legs straddle my diaphragm and I am supporting her weight with my left arm, her eyes snap open in surprise and lock with mine.'

"Answer me Zim…" I say leaning forward and licking some stray frosting from her cheek.

"Zim… I want you please make me feel. I don't want to be alone again." Her claws dig into my shirt easily piercing my skin and these send more of a thrill through me along with her acceptance.

"Make me feel Keef." She says and it is an order I let her recover enough to think a little… darn but she didn't reject me and that's the important thing, I would hate to have touched her without consent it would make it so much harder for us to reconcile.

"Your wish is my command my bestest buddy." I say swiftly standing picking up the box of cupcake I have plans for it and settle Zim on my hip again I can tell she is confused.

"We are still in the middle of town remember?" I smile down at her and she turns a vibrant blue and swiftly looks around eye widening in horror at how exposed we are and I am glad her scan seems to have missed the hobo watching us in the bushes. I can tell the guy is disappointed I am moving, but there is no way I am going to let anyone see Zim in all her glory. No I will be selfish that sight is for me alone.

Zim wraps her arms tighter around me attempting to flatten herself against me in pure embarrassment and I think I should have seduced her at home. Yes that would have been better but her embarrassed face is cute too. All her faces are. I want so much to press my lips to hers to claim her mouth as mine; I wonder if it will be her first kiss? I doubt it someone as wonderful as her must have been kissed at some point. This makes a new emotion run through me and it makes me tighten my hold on her. It is unpleasant really. Jealousy? Yes that must be it. Ah Zim, you bring out the worst in me.

"Keef?" I look down from my walking to see Zim looking up at me with concern, her little head placed perfectly on my chest and I feel my negativity drain away. Such an innocent honest expression no one must have held her like this and no one else ever will again, because she is my best friend and mine alone.

"Nothing Zim I was just thinking… oh there is my house." I say seeing it and I see her head turn to look, her curiosity making her forget her question. It's a nice place in the Suburb looks almost like every house around it except the paint is new. Done by yours truly. The lawn is covered in flowers and I have a few yard decorations. I have tried to make it look as upbeat as possible in case Zim ever decided to visit since she hates most of earth's filth I make sure it looks clean on the inside too. All my planning has paid off since Zim is finally here!

I walk up to it and unlock the door with my free hand putting the key back into my pocket I open it and walk inside, I drop all my school stuff by dad's urn and breeze past the living room where my mom is still out… I might have to take her to the hospital later but it can wait since I am dealing with Zim. I down the hallway and I notice Zim is looking at everything we pass inspecting it and judging it. I think she finds it favorable since she isn't complaining and I don't see any looks of disgust pass her eyes. I stop by the bathroom first and I open a new toothbrush I would let her use mine but she wouldn't like the possible germs on it.

"Here you go Zim this should make your teeth feel better after being sick." I tell her handing it over with some toothpaste and mouth wash. I know she can't use water but I have seen her use this stuff when she absolutely had to eat cafeteria food. She looks speechless as if awed that I knew so much about her. She really shouldn't be surprised though, after all I am her best friend.

She smiles at me "Thank you," she tells me in a lovely quiet voice. I shiver again. As she begins brushing her zipper like teeth I back out of the bathroom and head to my own, I know she won't want to be seen so I close all the curtains in my room leaving it fairly dark and I light a few candles wanting to make this as wonderful for her as possible. After all I can't have her leaving me after this oh no. no longer will we spend years apart I will see her and hold her every day.

I am brought out of my musing by a very softly shyly spoken voice. "Keef? Where did you go?" I smile; Zim must be nervous running around other people's homes how considerate of her.

"Coming" I call checking my room one more time before walking out and going to the bathroom I find her still seated on the counter where I left her but I notice the tooth brush and mouthwash has both been used.

"Thank you for the sanitation items they made me feel better." Zim tells me with a small smile of gratitude on her face. I feel the warm sensation that flows through me whenever I see her smile and I am so happy I am the cause of it.

"No problem Zim! It's my pleasure to make you feel better!" I say picking her up from the counter she wraps her arms around my neck laying her head on my shoulder like a tired child even though I can tell she is wide awake. I turn and walk to my room and close the door.

"Well this is my room I closed the curtains so you can take the disguise off if you wanted." I tell her and I feel her tense in my arms at the suggestion so I begin rubbing her back gently in an encouraging manner I don't want her freaking out now. "Hey it's okay I just want you to be comfortable here if being in your disguise makes you comfortable with me than you can wear it… I just figured it wasn't… I won't tell I promise you can trust me." I feel her relax against me and I go and sit on my bed and I can tell she is thinking.

"Zim… Zim decides to trust you human… don't make me regret this." She tells me looking at me with eyes of trust and I have to hold myself back from simply tearing her disguise off and maybe her clothes too. I reign myself in however and as she reaches for her wig I take her hand in mine. "Allow me." I tell her kissing her palm causing her to blush and retract her hand. I don't mind though as I gently remove her wig so to not mess it up or injure her antennae. When it is gone she looks away from me probably expecting me to be disgusted for her being so different than humans.

"Gorgeous" I whisper and she snaps up looking at me in surprise I take this opportunity to gently remove her contacts as well and I am faced with only Zim the real Zim.

She tries to turn from me again but I take her chin with my thumb and forefinger and gently keep her looking at me and I know this is it this is my time. I lean in and capture her lips.

I feel her jerk in my grip in what I hope is surprise as I feel her lips for the first time. I feel fire burn in my gut from the sheer amount of pleasure this simple act is giving me. I wrap my arms around her tighter bringing her even closer her hands are pressed against my chest she pushes and I release the kiss.

"Keef! What is going on? Is this some sort of joke you are playing on Zim?!" She asks and I see tears in her eyes. I frown she shouldn't be sad. I raise my hand and she flinches as if I am going to strike her. Why would she think that? I gently cup her cheek and I see surprise and wonder in her eyes. She truly has no idea what is going on… she must be more innocent than I figured or maybe someone has treated her poorly in the past either way I need to put her fears to rest.

"Why would you think this a joke Zim? My love for you is no joke." I tell her in low voice and I begin peppering kisses on her face as she tries to process what I have told her even though I thought it was obvious.

I don't feel bad though Zim didn't watch me as much as she could have while I spent every available moment watching her.

"You love Zim? But… no one loves Zim, Zim is unlovable, Zim is defective, short, broken, and worthless… how can you claim to love Zim when there is nothing worth loving?" She asks and it is my turn to be shocked so much so I openly gape at her, how rude of me but I seriously didn't expect that to come from my best friend's mouth. I look over her closely wondering if she is now pulling the joke on me but I see the tears gathering in her eyes and the wobble in her lip and I realize that she is completely serious she thinks she is unworthy of love. Somebody must have hurt her… I clench a fist in rage and I know that I have to help her.

Instead of speaking I pull her up to me again and slam my lips to hers more forceful this time and I wrap my arms tightly around her I hear her exhale sharply from the surprise and pressure her hands are back trying to push me away but I won't allow it I tighten my arms more kissing her a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Keef what-" I cut her off laying her on the bed and hovering over her my arms on either side of her head so she can't roll away my much larger frame keeping her in place.

"Don't ever say those things about yourself again. They are not true. You are beautiful, smart, amazing, and my best friend. Defective is not bad and whomever told you so is an idiot. Understand me?"

She is looking at me wide eyed unable to believe I am telling her the truth. I look at her earnestly letting her process like any good friend would do. Like any good lover would do… that's when it hits me. Zim isn't only my best friend… all these thoughts all these feelings this love it is beyond the confinements of friendship. I want to be her lover… how greedy is that? To want such large sects of devotion from her… but I think it's okay. As I stare down at her, her eyes slowly beginning to water but a smile on her face as she starts accepting the truth of my words. I can't help but think we are meant for each other.

"Keef… thank you… no one has ever said such things of Zim before she always had to say it for herself… and she thinks she loves you too." Zim tells me completely in third person as her nervousness shows through and I am elated.

She loves me… Zim loves me too! This is amazing! I smile brightly leaning down to kiss her. Her rising to meet me this time. Her lips are soft, shy, new to the actions they are performing each touch tentative and slow I am happy to let her try for a minute before I gently trace my tongue on her bottom lip. She gasps not having expected it and I quickly dart my tongue inside careful not to cut it on her teeth, her tongue slithers around mine and begins dancing with my own.

I hear a soft sound from her it's so subtle and quiet but it immediately causes us both to pause, her in shock, and me in complete awe.

She just moaned! It was a small one just a start but it was there and it was beautiful. Of course everything about her is beautiful, but it doesn't change how I feel about that noise.

Zim shyly looks away from me and I take this chance to start kissing her neck. She gasps her tiny hands placing themselves on my shoulders her small hips bucking upward when I bite down slightly. I want to pull more sounds from her. I want her to scream my name, and as I suck on her neck leaving a nice sized bruise she writhes under me her voice making such melodious sounds.

"Keef" she says with a slightly worried tone. "I think something is wrong…" she says and I look up at her as far as I can tell everything is going smoothly.

"What is it Zim am I hurting you?" I ask beginning to stroke her antennae to hopefully sooth any ill I caused her.

"No Zim just feels warm… really warm… here." She gestures to her abdominal and pelvic area vaguely but I catch on immediately and I laugh lightly and she looks at me like I am nuts. I try to calm down.

"There is nothing wrong Zim nothing at all. It is natural… your body is saying it is enjoying this" I say gently rolling the end of her antennae between my fingers causing her to blush and purr. "I bet it feels good when I do this too huh?" I say slipping the appendage into my mouth flicking it with my tongue.

I am honestly surprised when Zim practically screeches and arches against me in ecstasy I wonder if she just came? She pants under me. "Keef…. Keef… I need… I need… please" My name on her lips sound so amazing I slowly release her antennae allowing it to glide along my tongue on its exit and her body racks with tremors.

"What do you need Zim?" I say coyly using my free hand to tease the green skin peaking from where her shirt has ridden up in her movements.

"I don't know… I have never felt this way before, I just know I need something" she pants out her beautiful magenta eyes half lidded and pleading at me to answer a call she has no idea what for. I am more than happy to show her exactly what it is she needs.

"I will show you… by the time I am done with you; you will know exactly what it is you need from me." I say in a domineering tone and she shivers below me from it, her body quaking as I start to remove our clothing.

I start with my shirt since I am three times her height I back up to where only my knees straddle her small legs and her hips as I remove it. As I throw it away I am thankful for the swimming lessons and competitions I do, it has made me a very fit individual not to mention smooth which I am thankful for as I notice Zim eyes me very appreciatively and I know from my years of watching that her family doesn't have hair either so I think its aesthetically pleasing to her. Once that is out of the way I unbuckle my pants and shimmy out of them and I can see Zim's eyes widen and I think this is the first time she has seen a human or any male naked before as her eyes are full of curiosity.

She must at least grasp the basic concepts of intercourse though as she almost immediately goes form blue to worry as she looks from my lower regions to her own. "H-How is this going to work?" she says with a small amount of fear in her voice and I lean forward to kiss her. "Don't worry I promise to take extra special care of you so it hurts as little as possible okay? Trust me"

I try to soothe her fears and I hope I can keep my promise I am certainly going to try even if I have to stop tonight completely it will be worth it.

She relaxes slightly and I begin undressing her starting with her shirt she raises her little arms for me to get it off easier, oh so cute. I take a moment to examine my soon to be lover's top half and I gently splay my hand over her chest area unlike earth females she is completely flat but sturdy. She may be weak and tire easy but Zim is anything but fragile. This comforts me as I am certain she will be able to take me her body is tough enough for this.

"Keef?" she asks me hesitantly and I snap my eyes up to her; she is eyeing my hand and worrying her lip and from the look her eyes I can tell she is questioning her own image as I am certain she has noticed how different and far more curvy the females of this planet are compared to her.

"You are truly the most magnificent thing that has ever been produced in this universe." I mummer to her as I lower myself and begin licking, kissing, and sucking the newly exposed skin until she is a moaning mess beneath me.

That is much better self-depreciation doesn't belong on my best friend's mind she should think of herself a goddess even if it is only my goddess. When I reach to about the area a belly button would be I reign in my assault rising up to kiss her lips as I pull her pants and underwear off. I pointedly not look until I have successfully kissed her back into a daze from removing her pants I don't want her thinking of her body image to much as I gaze at her lovingly.

"Beautiful…" I breathe and she truly is her body is perfectly straight no obvious curses yet it doesn't look bad on her. Her lower regions are very non descriptive and I wouldn't have noticed she even had an area if I wasn't looking carefully. It truly is amazing the things her body can do. I run a finger down the center of her legs and she arches with intake of breath and a whine. The folds of her skin part ever so slightly giving way for my movements, a slight parting of green skin, revealing peeks of red flesh I long to taste, and so I do.

I kiss her lips and she looks at me in confusion as I leave the bed I kneel beside it and pull her toward me by the legs when I get her she sits up.

"Keef what are you doing now?" She asks me a cute expression of wonder on her face that is mixed beautifully with her blush.

"Hmmm just watch me love you'll see… this makes a lot of people feel good and it will help with later." I tell her a smirk on my face and confidence in my voice I want her to be as willing as possible for later and I honestly think it will help but if it was entirely good intent I would be lying I really just want to taste her.

She nods at me accepting my words and carefully watches me and that makes me feel even more excited I have her undivided attention of course I have had it for the better part of since she got here but right now I know it.

I part her legs and I feel her thighs tremble against my hands wanting to close again. Probably out of modesty but I don't allow it. I lean forward and I am glad my bed is high or I would half to lean a lot more, and lick the skin that hides her most intimate parts from me. It gives easily and I notice her clawed hands fist into my hair slightly scratching my scalp as she gasps.

I moan as well both from the taste and the pain of her claws. She is so sweet just like all those cakes she eats. She is mana and I am but a humble beggar. As I pleasure her I can't help but feel how lucky I am. I am so lucky to have a friend like Zim and now we will be far more than best friends. As I plunder her sweet cavern her cries get louder and more frequent my name being mixed among them it makes me feel so hot I might come before her. But I can't let that happen we haven't even gotten to the best part. I reach down and grip myself painfully around my base refusing to yield first. As I continue my works I feel her contracting around my tongue and her claws burying themselves in my scalp to where I feel some blood beginning to wet my hair and she cries out my name loudly.

"Keef!" she exclaims and I feel her release, her juices washes over my tongue and lips I try to get it all before it escapes but I fail. She is so sweet everything about her is so sweet even her juices. Her grip on my skull relaxes and I can defiantly tell I am bleeding but that doesn't matter as I languidly continue my ministrations wanting to let her relax.

She is panting above my head so I look up at her and she is breathtaking. Her eyes half-lidded her face flushed as her flat chest heaves trying to regain her lost oxygen, this definitely was her first release and I am so pleased that it got to be me who did this to her.

As she is still getting her breathing under control I start kissing her thigh licking it every now and then and from the way her breathing picks up slightly I can tell they are sensitive. For someone built so amazingly strong she if so soft. I bite her lightly and she jumps lightly with a squeak. She is so cute… I begin kissing back up her thigh trailing my tongue along it as I go higher I lick her folds which are now fully exposed to me before kissing up her stomach to kiss her on the lips. I wrap my arms around her small body and she wraps her little hands around my neck.

I only get to enjoy our dance of tongues for a minute though because she is pushing me off her. "What is it Zim?" I ask her confused and she looks blue her blush back as she looks away from me.

"You make Zim feel good… I want to make you feel good." She says looking at me shyly and my mind runs with all the possible ways she could please me but not many would be good for her first time.

"You don't have to do anything Zim its okay. I want your first time to be about you as much as possible." I tell her and she just shakes her head at me pulling me down to the bed and laying me on my back.

"No Zim has to do something for you; do you want Zim to do to you what you did for her?" She asks me tentatively looking down at my engorged member as if already planning how to take it effectively without hurting herself or me.

"I am serious Zim you don't-""No Zim wants to! Now tell Zim what to do!" she demands with fire in her eyes, fire I haven't seen in a very long time and it makes my member jump slightly oh man she is hot when she gets fiery.

I think quickly of a way for her to pay me back and get closer to the end goal at the same time when it hits me. "Okay you can do what I was doing to you but sit on my chest so I can prepare you for what's next okay?" I tell her sitting her in what would be a 69 position if she were tall enough. She complies looking behind her and what I am doing her eyes wide and curious. "Go on you can start I will be with you in a sec" I tell her. And she turns away from me and looks at me. I know that she isn't judging my size because it is already maybe more than she can handle so she must be trying to figure out an approach. After a few seconds she testily leans toward it and snakes her tongue around my member and I groan stopping myself from bucking up worried I might throw her off. She takes this as a sign to continues and begins lavishing me with attention and I almost blow right there I distract myself however with the task I need to be doing.

I focus on her lying on my chest and abs and I have a clear view of her opening. I stick four of my fingers in my mouth and get them wet slowly inserting one into her when I feel they are sufficiently lubricated. She gasps at the intrusion temporarily forgetting her task.

"Shh it is okay I just need to stretch you a little so you can take me when it is time for that I don't want to hurt you." I coo gently at her thrusting my finger in and out of her virgin folds. She whines at the feel and shivers at the promise of more and continues her pleasuring of me.

God she is so amazing and if I weren't so bent on taking her tonight I would be more than willing to release into her mouth. I almost lose my choice however when she jabs her sharp tongue into the head of my member and deep throats me at the same time. I arch up and moan loudly almost bucking her off, it's only her claws that dig into my pelvis that stops her from doing so. The pain helps me calm down and breathe as I continue the job I set out to do. I quickly get her adjusted to three of my fingers and now she is as much of a moaning mess as she was earlier but now she is moaning around me. The vibrations are so incredible, I have to bite my knuckles to stop myself I quickly get my fourth finger in there and probably go a little faster than necessary or is even useful but I want inside her _now._

"Aww fuck Zim you are so amazing." I say and I am surprised at my language but from the way Zim freezes and moans loudly I think she liked it.

"That's right you probably love hear about how fucking amazing you are don't you?" I say huskily while thrusting my fingers faster knowing I am going to milk this for what is worth and make her release for me again. It works as she arches for me beautifully releasing my member in the process a groan coming from her mouth and I feel her tightening around me so I think of something else to tell her.

"You are so fucking beautiful Zim I have had to force myself to keep from touching you all these years. So many times I imagined your perfect body riding me, or me fucking you into oblivion would you like that? Will you let me worship you like the goddess you are?" That does it. Zim braces herself on my thighs her moan of completion resonating in my ears as her juices cover my fingers and runs down my hand oh she is so amazing.

I withdraw my fingers as she turns to face me her pink eyes glazed in pleasure and I begin slowly licking my fingers each move deliberate and slow her eyes fixate on my tongue swirling around them. I smirk, "Ready for the best part?" I whisper huskily resting my clean, albeit a little bloody from biting, hand around her waist. She nods slowly and I kiss her sweetly I wish I could kiss her while going in as it makes things easier but alas she is too small for that but, as I eye her antennae I think I have a solution to our distraction problem.

"I am not going to lie this is going to hurt at first since you have never done this before okay?" I don't bother to mention it might not even be physically possible for her to take all of me in and I can tell she know this.

"I understand Zim can handle it I promise just… go slow please?" She asks as if I would refuse her. No way, she is my goddess and even though this was going to happen no matter what her answer was I am wouldn't hurt her to achieve my goals.

I sit up contemplating the best way to take her as much as I want to fulfill my fantasies of her writhing underneath me I don't think we can do that right now. So instead I pull myself up and scoot myself up against my headboard and I open my arms inviting her to join me. She crawls over settling in my lap looking up at me and the way her stomach brushes my member makes me want to take her all the more.

I pick her up and kiss her I want her to be at least a little dazed when I start what I am about to do. "Spread your legs for me and wrap them around my side, Yes just like that." I praise her as she complies, her little legs not making it far but it's enough to get the job done.

I lower her slowly on my member and when my head touches her folds she shivers and honestly so do I, I would love nothing more than to just drop her on me but, that would hurt her a lot if not damage her, and I can't let that happen to her I am going to protect her from now on.

So I ease her onto me and when my head is inside and she is trembling in my hands I can't tell this will be a very slow process, but that's okay I have waited years for this I can wait a few more minutes, I am surprised however when I hit a barrier a few inches in that makes her tense up. This complicates things I didn't expect her to have a hymen… "Zim this is going to hurt but I gotta do this okay?" she bites her lip and closes her eyes waiting for the unavoidable pain about to beset her and I feel a twinge guilty. I pull out until only my head is in and I ensure I have a sure grip on her hips not wanting to force her more than necessary…

When I have her set perfect I jerk her down on my member and I slam through her hymen and a few more inches in, Zim cries out her hands making claw marks on my chest, her eyes snapping open and filling with tears. "I am sorry…" I tell her raising her to kiss her tears away and I feel some fluids coat my member and I am certain if I looked I would see her beautiful blue blood, I feel a sick jolt of pleasure knowing it was I who made her bleed in such a way, not her family, not her people, and not Dib, it was me!

Right now isn't the time to revel in that fact though because I still have a very much in pain and needy woman in my lap and I need to bring her back to the throes of pleasure. I kiss a few more tears away.

"Are you alright my love? I swear the worst part is over." I try to tell her and she just shakes her head. "Why does it hurt so much? It feels as if you ripped me open…" she says in a watery voice eyes closed and I smile, well she isn't wrong. "I didn't expect you to have a hymen I am sorry I would have warned you sooner… I swear the worst is over I will make you feel good I promise, I will make you feel so good this pain will be forgotten."

I tell her and I slowly ease her back onto me she tenses up in my hands and around me obviously scared for more pain. "Relax Zim it will make everything easier." I urge her and take one of her antennae into my mouth and suck on it lightly and I feel her almost immediately relax, bingo. I take the other in my mouth and I begin lavishing them both with attention and it is like a switch goes off in Zim. Where she was frightened and in pain, she is now quickly gaining back her passion from before and even purring loudly. Oh she is so freaking amazing. While I am doing this I am able to lower her completely on me and I am honestly pleased that she was able to do so with only the slightest twitch of pain.

I wait for her to adjust and I rub her back all the while feeling elated at the feel of me pressing against her skin visibly, yeah she was able to take me but just barely and her strong body shows it.

"Keef… move" she tells me and I am more than happy to comply. I lift her up and push her back down and her hiss of pleasure is all I need to be encouraged to give her more. Now that she is on me she helps provide leverage on her own and as we establish a rhythm I feel absolute euphoria.

She is so small so tight so amazing; I can't believe I ever lived without her. I know for a fact I will never enjoy sex with anyone after her either, not that I would let her leave me but still… I find it hard to believe I ever enjoyed it before either, of course I always imagined it was her all those times too but no fantasy is comparable to the real thing.

As she moves on me I let her take more and more of the control as I start using my hands for other things. I want to map out her body completely. Every seam of her small body is easily touched and held by my hands, and as I glide over her skin reverently I can feel her quiver around me and I know the body worship strokes her ego. My Zim may have been sad for a while but I will make her confident in herself again. That is after all what best friends are for.

 **Zim's P.O.V.**

I have never felt such sensations before today. I have never felt more wanted then I do right now. Never has anyone ever touched Zim with such reverence or treated me so kindly. As I impale myself on Keef's reproductive system I feel the sensations go further and I know I am about to do that thing again. I still feel strange about it but I can look it up later on computer, he will tell me even if it is only to mock me for not knowing my own body. The ways his hands run reverently over me make me feel special and important I didn't even realize I was missing it till now.

I don't know why Keef still likes me or even love's me as he clams but after all I put him through he deserves this if he wants to treat me as if I was the Tallest Irken ever born who am I to refuse him? I love this. I love him. There is no other explanation for it and as I near whatever this is I speed up for him knowing he has been holding back on me this whole time so he wouldn't hurt me. It's so hot the sensations are so strong I am going to explode. His hands are back on my hips helping me keep pace and he begins thrusting upward into me I can't take it- "Keef!" I call as my world explodes into stars and the pressure is released as the sensations wash over me I can feel his own release fill me, he is still moving and holding me close wishing to ride out his pleasure.

As my world comes back to me I feel him petting my lekku back whispering things to me. "That was amazing … you are so amazing Zim. I love you Zim… perfect you are so perfect."

I blush at his words and compliments and I lay my head on where his chest meets his abdomen and nuzzle him lightly. "Zim loves you too." I tell him and he slowly lifts me off his now flaccid member to kiss me. I squeak and try to close my legs trying not to let the rush of fluids escape but I fail miserably and I wait for him to laugh at me as they run down my thighs and drip on to him. But all I see is new lust kindle in his eyes as they follow the trail. I blush even harder knowing I couldn't take anymore right now even if I wanted to.

"Keef… I don't think I-" I look away ashamed for not being able to continue if he wants me too I can already feel some residual pain set in now that I am calming.

He gently takes my chin and makes me look at him his eyes are half-lidden and still full of lust but it is clearly more restrained and he smiles gently at me. He kisses me lightly wrapping both of his arms around me to support my weight. When he pulls away I can tell he is considerably more Keef. "There is no need for you to feel bad Zim this is your first time which means your rules. I don't want to hurt you and if you can't do more that's okay its natural."

I nod at him laying my head on his neck and he repositions us to where he is laying on the bed and I am cradled across his chest in his arms. I relax as much as I can as I feel covers cover us.

"Friend zone level: passed" "What?" I look at him when he says that and he is smiling like an idiot now reminiscent of his childlike wonder.

"Oh it's an internet thing don't worry about it." He giggles and I look at him strangely I have a lot to learn about Keef and these human mating rituals.

"Friendzone… I will ask computer to tell Zim yes I will." I declare tiredly and Keef just chuckles again petting my lekku comfortingly and I drift off asleep despite my best attempts at staying awake.

 **Keef's P.O.V.**

Today has been the best day of my life. As I look down at the cutely sleeping Zim in my arms I can't help but feel accomplished. Not only did I get her to accept my friendship she also accepts me as her lover how cool is that? I am so happy that I was not stuck in the friendzone and can now be with her always. Just think I can watch her sleep all the time now! Or at least when I am not sleeping but now I can't be penalized for it! Now we can cook together I can make her all the waffles in the world. And follow her to school and watch her in class and touch her. This is going to be so great! I will have to make her lots of sweets and cakes so she won't even think of leaving me. Not that I would let her anyway. Oh no she was mine now. Just as much as I am hers.

I giggle strangely its almost dark. OH yes we are going to be best friends forever! And Best lovers even longer than that. I can't help but feel a tiny bit grateful to Zim's family and Dib though because without them leaving her alone she would never have accepted this but they did and she has… I don't like she was hurt but I do really enjoy these benefits…

I feel her move and I snap my eye to her she is only moving to bury her face in my neck and goes back to breathing softly. Yes I can get real used to this…

 **Author's note: hello everyone! This was my first lemon so let me know what you think. But I must emphasize the lemon was not the focus of the story it was just further expression of it. Though I want you to enjoy what I write I want my overall message to be the focus. Let me know if you catch it. Thank you for reading this and please review with questions, comments, remarks, or advice, heck even flames are okay just let me know how you feel thank you.**


End file.
